


Powered Up

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Nick and Cody - and Murray - get up to during a blackout...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powered Up

Power outages weren't that uncommon aboard the Riptide. If it wasn't Murray charging up the Roboz's battery panels and shorting out the circuitry, it was some weekender on one of the big flash cabin cruisers that pulled in from time to time, running microwaves and hairdryers and God knew what else off Pier 56's barely adequate electricals.

So when the salon lights flickered and died and the TV cut out just as the Cubs scored, bringing them up level with the Padres with twenty minutes playing time to go, no-one was exactly surprised.

Pissed, but not surprised.

Nick threw his empty beer can across the salon in frustration. He'd been looking forward to the game for a month - the Padres were a game up and Cody was way too smug for his own good about it.

"Aw, c'mon, Nick." Cody grinned, sweet, cheeky, schmoozy. "Doesn't really matter anyhow. You know the Padres are gonna kick their asses."

"I don't know any such thing." Nick pulled away, running a restless hand through his hair. "Murray! What the hell - "

As if on cue, their third partner burst into the salon, holding a snarl of wires and a soldering iron. "I can't get any work done when the power keeps going off!" he exclaimed wildly. "I have to have this prototype finished before noon tomorrow!"

Nick and Cody exchanged a glance. "So it wasn't the Roboz this time, Murray?" Cody asked.

"What? The Roboz? Of course it wasn't the Roboz. The Roboz is the most power-efficient appliance on this boat, I'll have you know, about thirty times more economic than that television."

Nick and Cody exchanged another glance. When Murray was in one of these moods, there was only one thing to do. Try to calm him down, and if that failed, stay the hell out of his way.

They followed him out onto the deck of the Riptide, and found out immediately that the problem was more widespread than just the boat. The whole pier was in darkness, and no light shone from the streetlights a block over. The apartments further along the beach also loomed dark and silent.

Nick shook his head. "Wow. It's a real blackout. Looks like it's taken out the whole of King Harbor."

"Guess there's no point in ringing for pizza then," Cody said regretfully.

Nick shrugged. "Let's start up the engines and watch the rest of the game."

"Great idea." Cody headed for the wheelhouse, but was stopped by Murray's voice. Instead of the imperious anger of a moment ago, he sounded slightly sheepish.

"Um, guys..."

Cody stopped in his tracks, and Nick turned to Murray. "What have you done, Boz?" they asked in chorus.

"Well, it's not so much what I've done... that is..." Murray blinked at them both, then spoke in a rush. "I needed diesel for the trackometer I've just created and - uh, well, since it was Sunday, I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed some out of the Riptide's tanks. So I siphoned some out."

"That's okay, Boz, there was about thirty gallons in there. Plenty to go around - "

"That's just it." Murray raised his hands helplessly. "I used the new pumping system I've been working on, and - uh - it turned out, there's a malfunction."

"So you siphoned it all out." Nick shrugged. "Big deal. Put it back in and we'll - "

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Nick. There was a malfunction. The pump not only siphoned all the diesel out, it pumped it into the wrong chamber. It - it got contaminated with sea water." Murray looked miserable. "I'm really sorry, guys, and I swear, I was gonna buy you a new tank of diesel tomorrow, Cody, just as soon as they opened the pumps."

Cody came back to stand next to Nick, shaking his head slowly. "No game, then, huh," he said tiredly. "Still, I can flick her over to battery and we can at least turn the lights on."

Even in the dark, Murray's blush was obvious. "Cody, I'm real sorry but the pump... well, it was running off the Riptide's batteries. And before I got it shut off, it had drained them down past twenty percent. I - I'm real sorry."

Cody opened his mouth as though he was gonna say something, then shut it again. He looked at Nick, then without a word, turned and went back inside.

Murray made to go after him and Nick wordlessly laid a restraining hand on his arm. Murray looked at him questioningly. "I'll just go apologize again, Nick. Do you think Cody's upset?"

"Cody's okay, Boz." Nick took a deep breath. "But right now, I think he just needs a minute on his own, okay?"

"Oh. Oh, well, if you think so." Murray nodded, worried eyes resting on Nick. "You're sure he's not still mad?"

"He's not mad, Murray, don't you worry." Nick patted the smaller man's shoulder gently. "So tell me, what's this prototype you have there?"

"It's the trackometer." Murray looked down unhappily at the wires curling from his hand. "It's nearly done - all the programming's complete - but I have to get the casing soldered together or I'll have nothing to present at the conference tomorrow!"

Nick reached into his pocket. "Here's sixty bucks, Boz. And the keys to the Vette. Go into town, find a motel where the lights work, and solder away to your heart's content, okay? And tomorrow, after the conference, after we've got the boat powered up again, we'll have a celebration dinner. That sound okay to you?"

Murray's eyes lit up. "Nick... are you sure? I mean.... I have to get this done... but I don't want to leave you guys alone in the dark."

"We'll be fine, Murray. You go on and solder your traction-thingy up for the conference. You're gonna do great, you know you are."

Murray smiled modestly. "Well yes, Nick. If I say so myself, I really think I will!"

Nick led the way back on to the boat. Cody was nowhere in sight, and as Murray scampered down to his cabin, Nick went below to the rear. As expected, he found Cody with the engine hatches open, leaning into the dark maw of the Riptide's guts. The flashlight he held barely penetrated the blackness.

"I'm gonna kill him." Cody straightened up as Nick padded up behind him. "The batteries are drained, the tanks are empty - seriously, Nick, he can't just mess around with my boat!"

Nick dropped his hands on Cody's shoulders, squeezing gently. "He didn't mean to, you know that."

"I know. But Nick, my boat! What if we'd wanted to go out to the islands tonight? Or - or - "

"Take it easy, big guy." Nick pulled Cody back against his chest, tightening his arms around him. "Tomorrow, we'll get her some more diesel, and while Murray's at the conference, we'll pull out round the back of Fisherman's Island, okay? Go spend a little time on that beach you like so much?"

Cody relaxed a little, half turning in Nick's arms, and Nick squeezed him again. The quiet cove at the back of Fisherman's Island was always deserted, the beach too small and the bay too rocky for most boaties to bother about. It was a perfect place for a couple of guys in search of privacy to hang out, catch some rays, drink some beers. Have mind-blowing, unforgettable sex on the beach. Nick nipped Cody's neck gently and took hold of the flashlight.

"It'll be a perfect run to get the batteries recharged," Nick growled softly, and Cody gave a short, hitched laugh.

"Are you still talking about the boat?"

"Maybe." Nick slid one hand down, cupping Cody through his jeans, grinning as he felt his partner already starting to get hard. "You think you can keep that up til tomorrow?"

Cody laughed again. "Yeah, that's not something I'm planning on testing out." He pulled away from Nick, closing the hatches, and Nick directed the light so Cody could see to fasten them.

Nick led the way back upstairs. Murray was in the salon and Nick stopped at the top of the stairs, half-turning so Cody was effectively trapped behind him. Cody's temper, never of long duration, was past, but the bulge in the front of his jeans would be obvious even to Murray.

"You got everything you need, Boz?"

"Sure, Nick! Hey, Cody, I'm real sorry - "

"It's fine, Murray." Nick interrupted without giving a Cody a chance to answer. "You go get soldered." He trained the light on the hatch and went over to open it. "You're gonna do great tomorrow, and when you get back, we're gonna have the best dinner ever."

"That'll be so boss!" Murray grinned and clambered through the hatch, arms full of his invention. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Nick passed the flashlight out to him. "Here you go. Help you see your way to the car." He closed the door on Murray's protests and in the near-dark, crossed back to where Cody still stood at the top of the steps.

"Why'd you give him the flashlight?"

"Oh? Did you want it?" Nick leaned in and sealed Cody's lips with his, hot and sweet. Cody melted against his body, and Nick pulled back a little, grinning. He could see the gleam of his lover's eyes in the dark. "Didn't think so."

Cody gave a short laugh as Nick led him back to the bench seat and pushed him to sit down. "I admit," he said throatily, "I like looking at you."

Nick's eyes kindled. "That right? Well, I think I can help you out there." With another searing kiss, he pressed Cody back against the seat then disappeared, his footsteps tapping on the steps to the galley.

Cody leaned back, panting, body thrilling with anticipation. His cock throbbed pleasantly against his jeans and he shifted slightly, groaning at the friction. He could hear Nick moving about below. "Hurry up, buddy," he called out. "Don't wanna start this without you."

"Hell, no." Nick jogged back up the stairs, emerging from the dark doorway into the paler gloom of the salon. Cody could just make him out. "You don't wanna do that, Cody." There was a clink as he set things down on the table, and then the flick of a match.

The salon sprang to life as Nick lit a thick candle, perched on a saucer as a makeshift candlestick. "That better?" He pushed two bottles of beer to the side of the table, and Cody grinned.

"That's what I like about you, buddy. You're always thinking ahead."

Nick chuckled, moving in close and taking hold of Cody's soft white sweater. "I've always wondered just what it was about me got you going," he said, lips twitching. "I'm glad we cleared that up."

Cody smothered a laugh as Nick pulled his sweater over his head, and reached up for the buttons of Nick's shirt. Nick slipped out of it, pressing his naked belly against Cody's chest, and Cody groaned again, spreading his own legs and pulling Nick between them by the waistband of his jeans.

Nick slid his hands into Cody's thick blond hair, pulling gently, then bent down, lifting Cody's jaw for another deep kiss. Cody fumbled with Nick's belt, at last getting his pants undone, and yanking them down.

Nick grunted as his erection sprang free, then swallowed a sob as Cody slid a hand between his legs. "There's more to you than just your mind, now I come to think of it," Cody said breathlessly.

"Glad you think so." Nick slid a hand down Cody's body, tweaking his nipple. "You're not so bad yourself." He kicked himself free of his jeans and pushed Cody backwards until he was lying on the benchseat.

Breathless, Cody watched the ripple of Nick's muscles as he leaned over him, his skin gleaming in the candlelight. He shuddered with desire as Nick slowly unbuttoned his jeans, raising his hips to help as Nick slid them slowly downwards.

Nick paused for a moment, watching him, and Cody swallowed a groan as Nick ran his tongue over his lips. "You're so damn beautiful," Nick growled, leaning over him and claiming another kiss.

Shivering with want, Cody reached for Nick, but Nick caught his hands, squeezing gently, and pushed them back down to his sides. Cody's cock throbbed, hardening fully. Sometimes Nick wanted it this way, wanted Cody passive and willing for him. And tonight, Cody was more than happy to oblige. Panting softly, he let his knees fall apart, eyes on Nick's.

Nick's adam's apple worked as he swallowed. "Oh, God... Cody," he said breathlessly. He climbed onto the bench seat, pushing Cody's legs up and apart, and Cody groaned as Nick leaned over him. "So hot. So beautiful."

It was all Cody could do to keep his hands at his sides. He lay back, shuddering and panting, as Nick went to work on him, biting gently at his chest and shoulders and lightly, teasingly, stroking his cock and balls.

At last, when Cody thought he couldn't live another moment, when his breath had turned to sobbing moans and all he could see was stars, Nick pulled back. Panting, Cody forced his eyes open and saw Nick kneeling between his legs. Nick had one hand on his own swollen cock, and two fingers of the other in his mouth. His eyes were fixed on Cody, burning with desire.

Cody sobbed with anticipation and Nick leaned forward, pulling his fingers from his mouth. The flat of his hand slid up Cody's thigh, pushing his legs further open, and then, at last, his slick finger teased Cody's entrance.

Cody gasped and jerked, and then Nick's finger found entry, sliding into the tight grip of his sphincter, pressing and seeking. Cody fought it for a moment and then it was past the entrance, his muscles giving way to the intruder as Nick drove deep, seeking his sweet spot.

Unable to be still any longer, Cody reached up, grabbing for Nick's shoulders, holding on tight as his lover stretched his ring. Cody's body jerked and jerked again as Nick massaged his prostate, slowly making Cody ready to be taken.

Nick took his time - he always did - until Cody was sobbing and begging, lost in everything except his need for Nick. And then at last, Nick gave him what he needed. Inch by thrilling inch, sliding deep inside until at last Cody was filled up.

With a last, gentle thrust, Nick seated himself deep inside Cody and held still. Cody's eyes flew open, his breath coming faster, and he reached for Nick, holding on as Nick started to move.

Nick's thrusts started slow and shallow and as he moved he whispered, soft in Cody's ear. Words of love, words of need. Words that Cody couldn't live without, that took him higher, closer, faster than the act alone. As Nick's stroke sped up, thrusting deeper, his voice changed, becoming ragged with need, until at last, with each stroke, he cried out Cody's name.

Cody sobbed as the feeling grew inside him, thrashing, and grabbed for his own cock, pumping hard and fast as Nick thrust deep inside him. "Nick!" His orgasm seemed to set the boat rocking, and light exploded behind his eyes. Nick fell heavy on his chest, gasping out his own release.

"And that's a close-won thing for the Cubs tonight, only one point in it." The voice sounded sharp and clear into their reverie and they both sat up in a tangle of arms and legs, staring.

The salon was flooded with light, and on the table, the commentators filled the screen. Nick and Cody looked at each other for a moment, then started to laugh, slowly disentangling until Nick leaned back on the bench with Cody half-lying on top of him.

"I guess that's what you call timing," Cody said, still chuckling.

"Yeah." Nick yawned, and pointed. "Check out the final score. Told you you weren't getting a win tonight."

Cody grinned and stretched, then reached a long arm out for the beers on the table. He handed one to Nick, and raised his own in salute. "Oh," he said reflectively, "I'd call it a win tonight, buddy."

Nick chuckled. "I'll drink to that."

*

Just as the lights went on, Murray pulled the Vette up outside a small house on the other side of King Harbor. He grinned up at the streetlight above him - he'd known the kill-command he'd sent to the main grid would be found and overridden in a short time. It pleased him that the technicians working had solved the problem so quickly. It had been within his calculations that King Harbor might have been without power for most of the night.

He felt a little bad, especially about spoiling his partners' fun in watching the game, but after all, there was no permanent harm done. And he'd needed a good excuse for getting off the boat.

If he just asked to borrow the car, Nick and Cody were always so _curious_.

As he sat, the door of the house swung open, spilling light across the lawn. Murray jumped out of the car and hurried up the walk.

"Thought you were gonna sit out there all night," a deep voice rumbled in welcome.

"I was just watching the lights come back on."

"Huh. Almost a shame about that."

Murray walked into the room to find candles burning softly on the mantlepiece, and more laid out on the dining table.

"Guess I can blow all these out know."

"I've got a better idea." Murray pushed the door closed behind him, and switched off the light. The room was bathed in the romantic warmth of candlelight, and the man beside him gave a crooked grin.

"Lookit that, Bozinsky. Not just a pretty face."

Murray gave his high pitched giggle. "So I've been told, Ted. So I've been told."


End file.
